


Emotional Connection

by Bite_my_Snark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pydia if you squint, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf), banshee scream, confused Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_my_Snark/pseuds/Bite_my_Snark
Summary: My take on back in the Wild Hunt’s train station, when Lydia and Malia try to wake Peter up.  How I wished things would have gone.Malia tries everything, but Peter does not come to at her calls.  Lydia has an idea, though, something that may work even though Malia is Peter’s daughter and that connection should have been enough to pull him through.  Now Malia wants to know just how close her friend and "dad" are.





	Emotional Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something. I miss Peter x Lydia scenes, and when I thought I was going to get them, the focus was on Peter & Malia. I like that Malia finally had some father/daughter moments with Peter, and I don't want to take from that, but I do so want some Pydia moments as well; hence, this little thing. Hope it's enjoyable enough.

“PETER!” yelled Malia, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Malia?” called Lydia.

“What?” Malia asked automatically. She snapped her fingers here and there in front of Peter’s face, trying to get a reaction out of him, but nothing happened.

“The only way were able to break through the hunt,” Lydia said slowly and in a soft voice, somewhat trying to soften the blow she knew she was dealing to Malia, “is with… an emotional… connection.”

“Oh dang, wish I could help,” responded Malia quickly. Lydia just pursed her lips and stared at Malia. “I’m not saying it,” Malia said. “I’m not saying it.”

“Okay,” replied Lydia, flipping her hair over her shoulder, turning away, “well I guess everyone dies.”

Malia growled, stopping Lydia from walking away. She reluctantly turned towards Peter and dryly said, “Dad.” Nothing. “Dad,” she said again. “Daad.”

“Say it like you mean it,” Lydia told Malia.

Malia looked at Lydia like she was scared. Nervously, she turned back to Peter and kneeled in front of him. “Dad. Please wake up,” Malia said softly, sincerely. “Dad.”

Peter’s fingers twitched and the newspaper that he was holding up fell from his hands. Malia smiled back at Lydia and stood.

“It worked. It worked,” Malia told Lydia, excited. But after a minute nothing else happened. Peter didn’t move or talk or anything. “Why isn’t this working?” asked Malia, frustrated. “He did move. I saw it. You saw it.” Malia looked back at Lydia and nodded. “Yeah, you saw it.” She took a step back and tilted her head to the side, studying. “I’m going to slap him.”

“No, wait,” said Lydia, grabbing Malia’s arm to keep her from going to abuse Peter. “I think I have an idea.”

“Then do it,” Malia said impatiently, lightly pushing Lydia towards Peter.

Lydia sighed and knelt down in front of Peter. She took his hand and sighed again. “I’m not sure this will work,” she said, turning around to face Malia. “The same things do not apply.”

“I don’t care, just try,” replied Malia, trying to hurry Lydia along.

Lydia slowly turned back towards Peter. “Okay then.” She cleared her throat. “Here goes.”

Malia waited a beat. “Here what goes? Are you going to do it today? Oh! Or are you already doing it?” She looked at Lydia curiously, trying to figure things out. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything yet,” Lydia finally said.

“Well why not?”

Lydia just turned back and gave Malia a look.

“Fine. Just hurry.”

Lydia shook her head before focusing on Peter again. She deeply inhaled and then exhaled, inhaled then exhaled. She took in a deep breath and…

“PEEETERRRRRRRRRRRR!” she wailed using her banshee powers. Behind her Malia covered her ears and looked around. Chandeliers were swinging back and forth, the newspaper at Peter’s feet was blown away, but none of the others so much as twitched.

Lydia knew it had worked with Mason, and she figured that maybe… yes! Peter’s eyes looked up into Lydia’s. Images started to flood Lydia’s mind of the school, balloons, a bloody prom dress, and a hideous creature. She could hear Peter’s voice in her head screaming her name.

“Lydia?” asked Peter, voice soft and scratchy due to unuse. He too had similar thoughts in his head. Seeing Lydia sitting pliant, nonresponsive, blood trickling from her nose. Him holding her head up, crying out her name. He lightly squeezed the hand that he just realized was in his.

“And me,” Malia voiced from behind Lydia, “your daughter.”

Lydia took her hand form Peter’s, stood up, and backed away as Peter also stood, looking at both girls, taking in their location.

“How..?” asked Peter, trailing off, not sure what exactly to ask.

“You wouldn’t wake up for me,” Malia pointed out. “We needed an emotional connection, and I’m your daughter.” She looked back and forth between Lydia, who avoided looking at anyone, and Peter, who just looked confused. “All I got was a twitch, but Lydia…”

“We should go,” Lydia interrupted. “Wild hunt, people disappearing, Stiles… remember?” Lydia started to walk away, but Peter caught her arm and lightly pulled her closer.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Mhm,” mumbled Lydia before she continued to walk on. Peter turned and followed her.

Malia watched them with her arms folded across her chest and an eyebrow arched. There seemed to be more between Lydia and Peter than she ever would’ve imagined. Just when she was about to say something, because no way was she letting this go until she understood everything, the wild hunt showed up, materializing right behind her. Malia gasped, feeling the sudden presence and thinking, 'Oh crap.'

“Malia!” Lydia cried, turning around to see the wild hunt by her friend. “Get behind me. They won’t hurt a banshee.” Malia didn’t have to be told twice, but Peter seemed otherwise.

“You sure about that?” he asked, grabbing Lydia’s arm and pulling her behind him.

Oh yeah, Malia was definitely going to find out what was going on between them. Peter was the enemy. He was her dad, but he was still the enemy. No one liked him, and he hated all of them. So why did things seem different between him and Lydia?

“Go! Get out of here,” said Peter, squaring off with the wild hunt.

Once again, Malia didn’t need to be told twice. “Right,” she responded, getting ready to head out, but Lydia gave her one of those looks again that had her sighing.

“Go!” Peter yelled again.

“See? He wants us to go,” Malia voiced.

“Get her out of here.”

Lydia sighed and gave in as Malia grabbed on her arm and tugged her towards the exit. Malia wasn’t sure who Peter was talking to exactly. Deep down she wanted to believe that Peter was more concerned about her safety, and he probably was, but part of her thought he was actually more concerned about Lydia. 'Emotional connection, huh?' she thought.


End file.
